


What You Wish For

by Abagail_Snow



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagail_Snow/pseuds/Abagail_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is your chance to reinvent yourself, to take chances and to try new things. But eventually, you always have to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For

"You know, I don't think we've ever actually spoken within the city limits of District Twelve," Peeta said threading his fingers languidly through her hair. 

Katniss rolled onto her side to look at him dubiously, the bed dipping slightly beneath her small frame. "That can't be true," she said.

They had grown up in the same small town and had shared a few classes throughout grade school, so it was impossible not to have exchanged a few small pleasantries, at the least, over those eighteen years, but it was always over meaningless, superficial things. 

Sure, he could recall the first time he saw her. The first time he heard her laugh. The first time he bad stumbled upon the other end of her smile. But those moments were never for him, and through a long adolescence of pinning after her, he didn't actually know the first thing about her -- truly know her -- until a few months ago, when fate, or luck, or some other entity entirely, thrust her back into his orbit.

Peeta had left District Twelve in the fall to attend Capitol University, only returning to town briefly for the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays. It was on the train ride back to the city, after winter break, when he had seen her again, standing to surrender her seat to a mother trying to keep track of her three children. Katniss was scanning the car for another seat when she turned enough for Peeta to see her face, and in the same instant, they seemed to recognize one another. 

"Is this seat taken?" Katniss had asked, pointing at the empty buffer seat between Peeta and another passenger.

"No," Peeta said a bit too enthusiastically, helping her navigate through the cramped space to sit beside him. "Hey," was all he could think to say.

She smiled at him curtly and said -- the first non-generic words she'd ever spoken to him, "I'm always afraid I'll get stuck sitting next to someone who wants to talk."

He almost laughed.

"And I seemed like a safe bet?" he said.

She'd looked at him thoughtfully, an amused smile curling her lips. "Probably not," she said. "Although honestly, it's sort of a relief to see a familiar face."

And then, for the first time, they talked. 

Katniss had been admitted to Capitol University as well, but due to a few scholarship mishaps, was unable to attend until the second semester. She, by her own admission, wasn't the most outgoing person, and although she knew she would have hated all of the stupid ice breaker games during orientation (even Peeta thought they were lame) was worried about finding her way, when everyone else had already settled into college life. 

It didn't help that her assigned roommate seemed more surly and abrasive than she was, a surprising feat. Her roommate was Johanna Mason, the same Johanna Mason that Peeta worked with at the bookstore. 

And from there, the stars seemed to align, and somehow, along the way, Peeta had ended up here, in bed with Katniss Everdeen. Naked. 

"All right, maybe not ever," he acquiesced. "But close to it."

She rested her chin on his bare chest and arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "So? We talk now. All of the time. Sometimes too much," she said, leaning forward to effectively silence his impending protest with a kiss.

He was no match for her, and quickly gave in, slanting his mouth lazily beneath hers until she broke away and settled back against his side.

"Yeah, but that's here," he said, staring up at the ceiling. "Things are different back home." He wasn't sure what had been bothering him, but the closer they got to returning to District Twelve for spring break, the more it became clear. "You have your life there and I have mine. They've never really intersected before."

"What's your point? Are you going to go back to ignoring me?"

"Not in a million years," he said with a short laugh. "I'm more worried that you'll go back to ignoring me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, his shoulder dragging against the mattress. "Here we have the same friends, and interests..." His grin turning wolfish as he played with the thin strap hanging loosely off her shoulder. "It'll be weird to go back."

"You're over thinking things," she said, moving toward the end of the lofted bed to climb down the rungs along the frame.

"Where are you going?"

"I still have to pack," she said, then flashed him a pointed look. "I got sidetracked before." Peeta grinned sheepishly at the implied accusation. "It's as if someone wanted for us to miss our train tomorrow."

"You saw right through me, huh?" he said. "It has nothing to do with going home though. I'd forgo a tropical spring break wasteland for a week in an empty dorm with you."

"The pinnacle of romance," she said wryly then added in a mocking tone. " _I'm all on board as long as sex is on the table._ "

"The sex can be anywhere, I'm not picky."

She rolled her eyes at him and began to dress. 

"You coming back?" he asked.

"Possibly." She wiggled into her jeans then scooped a gray hoodie off the floor to pull over her head, one of his, Peeta noted with an affectionate grin.

"Are you sure? You know what you don't get in District Twelve? Free access to this," he said, sweeping a hand down his chest. "It'll be back to curfews and parental supervision."

"It's only a week. I think I'll manage."

"You say that now. When was the last time you tried sleeping alone?"

"You're right. I've forgotten how spacious a twin bed can be when it's only sleeping one."

"You coming back?" he ventured again.

She moved to the bed, stepping up onto his desk chair so that she was level with him. "Give me twenty minutes," she said.

......

It was still dark when their train left the Capitol's central station, and the sun quickly crested the horizon as they headed east towards District Twelve. Peeta's brother was waiting for him in the parking lot when they arrived, looking tired even though he'd probably been awake since long before dawn.

"Did you need a ride?" Peeta asked Katniss when she seemed to linger by the curb.

"I was just going to walk, it isn't far," she said.

"Then it won't be out of the way," he said, reaching for her duffle bag to hitch over his shoulder. He led her towards the car, pausing when he noticed his brother's shit eating grin. "Katniss, this is my brother, Rye," he rattled off formally. "Rye, Katniss."

"I know," Rye said. Of course he did. Rye knew all about Peeta's lifelong crush on Katniss Everdeen and had teased him mercilessly over it for years. Peeta contemplated walking home himself for a moment, too mortified to get in the car.

"Can we drop Katniss off? It's on the way."

Rye rounded the car to open the door for Katniss, smirking at Peeta when he slammed the door closed behind her. "Sure I can give your girlfriend a ride," he said.

Peeta tossed their bags into the trunk and slid into the passenger seat. It was at that moment he realized that while he vaguely knew which neighborhood Katniss lived in, he had no idea where her house was.

"You're off Oak, right?" he asked awkwardly.

"Seam, actually," she said, and Peeta fought to hide the flush in his cheeks, turning to face the window so he couldn't see his brother quietly laughing at him.

"So Katniss, how do you like Capitol?" Rye said, glancing up to address her through the rear view mirror.

"It's nice," she said.

"Has Peeta been behaving?"

"Sure," she answered awkwardly.

"He better be. Peeta just loves it. Talks about it all the time. He'd wanted to get into Capitol for as long as I can remember." Peeta cut his brother with a glare when his tone grew salacious. "How'd it feel to get in, brother?" he said, crudely bobbing his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

"Great," Peeta said flatly, narrowing his eyes at him.

Rye wasn't done though, and he smiled sweetly. "Tell me, did you two even talk in high school?"

"No," Katniss said. "We didn't cross paths much."

"Oh, you'd be surprised..." Rye said.

"Turns coming up," Peeta said loudly, pointing over the dash toward the intersection that would lead to Katniss's house. 

They pulled into her driveway a few minutes later and Peeta walked her to her door.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's sort of an ass, sometimes-- well, no, pretty much all of the time."

"It's fine," she said, smiling at him shyly.

"Were you doing anything tonight? I think Delly's having some people over. I guess a lot of people are in town this week for break too."

She grimaced. "That's not really my scene." He must have looked wounded, because she quickly added. "Besides, I sort of promised my sister I'd hang out with her tonight."

"Right," he said.

"You should go though," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

She shrugged evasively. "I haven't decided yet. Isn't that the point of being on break?"

"Well, I'll probably be working at my dad's most mornings, but if you need some company, I'm always happy to leave home."

She rolled onto her toes to kiss him. "I'll keep that in mind," she said.

Rye honked the horn, waving an impatient arm out the car window.

"And that's my cue," Peeta said with an annoyed sigh. He stole another parting kiss, and headed for the car, punching his brother roughly in the shoulder when he sat down. "You're an asshole," he said.

......

The office his father had started in Peeta's room seemed to have expanded since Christmas. The desk was larger and there was a filing cabinet tucked in the corner as well, barely leaving room for Peeta's twin sized bed, and dresser which had been relocated, and now hung halfway out the closet.

Peeta dumped his duffle bag on the floor and dove face first onto his mattress, scowling when he realized the sheets hadn't been cleaned since Christmas.

He'd just stripped the bed and started a load in the wash when there was a knock at the door. Delly Cartwright.

She darted into his arms the moment the door opened, and Peeta was knocked back a step in order to keep his footing.

"Took you long enough to come see me," she said, shoving his shoulder.

He pretended to wince. "I literally just got home. I haven't even unpacked yet."

"Where's Katniss?" she said, looking eagerly over his shoulder.

"At her house," he said flatly.

"Are you two coming tonight? Everyone's going to be there."

He shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. I had to get up early for the train, so I'm pretty beat."

"Then sleep now, you've got ten hours to rest up!" she said, urging him towards the staircase that led to his bedroom. "Your brother's still coming right?"

"Rye?" he scoffed. "I hope not."

"He promised he'd buy the beer," she said, holding up a wad of rolled bills.

Peeta took the money from her, eyeing his friend uneasily. Since when had Delly and his brother become friends? They both went to school locally, so it wasn't impossible for them to run into each other, but still. He shuddered at the thought.

"I'll let him know," he said.

She nodded before her grin widened into something dangerous. "So tell me about your new girlfriend. I want to know  _everything._ "

"There's nothing to talk about," he said, turning to climb the steps. 

Delly followed. "You were in love with her for thirteen years and never talked to her, then you go off to school for less than three months and come back, not just as friends, but  _together_. That sounds like a lot to talk about."

Peeta spread out his comforter to cover the bare mattress and laid down, covering his face with a balled up sweatshirt. 

"How long have you been together?" Delly said, sitting down beside him.

He frowned. "I don't know. It was sort of a gradual transition."

"How long have you been doing it?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

He threw his sweatshirt at her. "I'm not answering that." She tossed the hoodie back and he caught it, tucking it behind his head. "What's with the third degree?"

"I don't know," she said, picking at a loose thread on the comforter. "I figured the day you wooed Katniss Everdeen, you'd be happier."

"I am happy. I'm really happy," he argued.

"But..."

"But nothing," he said, but she obviously didn't believe him. "It's stupid." He sighed and sat up on his elbows. "I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Why?"

"You know Katniss. She doesn't talk much, and when she does, it's really hard to tell how she's feeling. Things have been casual so far, we've been having fun. And now that we're back here, it's feeling more and more like some fling."

"If you're looking for a fling, you don't pick the one guy who comes from your hometown. She likes you," she said, ruffling his hair. "Deal with it."

He swatted her hand away.

"Now. Are you coming to my party?"

He groaned. "Yeah, yeah," he said.

......

The next morning, Peeta wasn't hungover, but he wasn't feeling great either. It was a Sunday, so he was off the hook at the bakery until noon, at least, if his father even needed help with the prep work.

He reached for his phone off the nightstand and lit the screen. No messages. 

He'd texted Katniss from the party the night before, but she hadn't replied, and he figured she'd already gone to bed. It's not that he expected her to text him back. The message was nothing more than a "Good night." Still...

He tossed his phone aside and dropped his head against the pillow. When his eyes opened again, he realized he'd fallen back asleep.

He forced himself to get up and went to shower, returning to his room to a suitcase full of dirty clothes, because while he'd cleaned his sheets, his laundry had remained untouched.

Peeta maneuvered around the desk that took up half the room to get to his dresser, the drawers sticking as he struggled to open each one, only to find them mostly empty. He retrieved a JV wrestling shirt that was a size too small and a long retired pair of Simpson's boxer shorts.

There was already a load in the washing machine, so Peeta left his suitcase in the laundry room and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Scowling at his choices, he checked the time on his phone and headed towards the door. 

"I'm going to the bakery," he shouted.

He could hear the hum of the treadmill overhead and was momentarily grateful that his room wasn't transformed into a home gym like his eldest brother's.

"Tell your father to pick up dinner," came his mother's muffled response.

The old Jetta that Peeta and Rye usually shared wasn't in the driveway, leaving only his mother's minivan, and Peeta rolled his eyes as he grabbed the keys. He was about to pull into the lot behind the bakery when his phone began to ring. Katniss.

He pulled into a spot and cut the engine before answering. "Hey," he said brightly.

"Hey," she replied. "Are you busy?"

He glanced at the entrance to the bakery. "Not really," he lied. "What's up?"

"Well my mom's at work and my sister just left to see a movie..." she said in an allusive tone.

"And you're home all alone," he concluded.

"I am," she confirmed.

"I can be there in five minutes," he said, turning the key still hanging in the ignition to bring the car back to life.

He made it to Katniss's in record time, jogging up the short walk to her front door where she was already waiting. He swept her into his arms to kiss her, their teeth crashing through their smiles.

"What happened to 'I can manage a week,'" he teased. "It's barely been 24 hours."

"Shut up," she murmured, silencing him with a lengthy kiss. "What are you wearing?" she said, pinching at his tight tee shirt.

He tugged the shirt over his head and tossed it aside. "Nothing, soon," he said, their next kiss interrupted by another fit of laughter. "Where's your room? I've got a lot of pre-teen adolescent fantasies hanging in the balance."

"This way," she said, starting up the hall and yelping when he lifted her off her feet.

He stopped in the doorway, pinning her against the frame. He cupped her breasts with both hands, then dragged his hands lower to dip beneath her sleep shorts and smooth over her ass. He hitched her thigh over his hip, then the other, to thrust against her center, his cock swelling with every pass.

"Can we lay down?" she murmured between kisses.

"Why?" he grunted. "This is really hot."

"You don't have a door jam digging into your back."

"You're so demanding," he teased, setting her down. He unbuttoned his jeans and kicked off his shoes before moving to sit on her bed.

Katniss stifled another laugh and shook her head. "I can't take you seriously with Homer Simpson on your ass."

"Sixteen year old Peeta didn't put enough consideration into the idea of sex with a partner," he said. She was still standing at the far end of the room and he held out his hand. "Come here," he said, helping her out of her shorts when she stood before him.

He pulled her into his lap and moved to the head of the bed to sit up against the pillows, her back against his chest. Then he spread her legs wide, his fingers whispering along the insides of her thighs.

"Did you miss me last night?" he whispered, teasing the elastic band of her underwear. She took in a deep breath and held it, nodding her affirmation. "I missed you," he said.

His hand disappeared in her underwear, fingers sweeping through her slick heat. She hissed, her back arching away from him, but he pinned her against him when he began to massage her breast with his other hand.

"I can't wait until we're back at school," he said, finding her clit where he began to trace tight circles. "We can do this every morning." He bit down on her shoulder, unafraid to leave a mark. "But sneaking around is fun too." Her hips tipped back and he used the new angle to press more firmly, his pace quickening when she began to shudder.

"Good?" he murmured, and she bit her lip as she nodded languidly. "Do you have any condoms?"

Her eyes opened slowly, and she had to blink a few times before she could answer. "Yeah, um, side pocket on my duffle bag."

He slipped off the bed while she finished undressing, smirking when he located a long strip of condoms in the pocket of her bag. "How many times were you planning on having sex this week?"

She scowled at him. "How many did you bring home?"

His grin widened. "A whole box."

He ripped a packet free and shucked off his boxers, rolling on the condom and positioning himself above her. He groaned as he pushed inside her, their bodies only starting to move together when the sound of a door slamming rang through the empty house.

There was no time to react before the sound of footsteps were approaching and an unmistakably male voice was calling out, "Katniss?... woah."

Katniss struggled for the blanket beside them, which was unnecessary for her since Peeta's bare ass shielded her completely from view. "Get out Gale!" she shrieked. "Close the door!"

"Shouldn't that have been your job?" he shouted over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him.

Katniss stared up at Peeta with wide eyes. "Oh my God," was all she could say. "What time is it?"

The moment was passing, and Peeta could already feel his dick softening within her walls. "What's he doing here? He just walks into your house?"

"Of course he does, he's my friend," she spat back. "We made plans for today, I didn't realize it was so late."

"And I was just an afterthought?" 

She narrowed her eyes, cupping his face between her hands so he was forced to look at her. "Are you upset? Why are you upset?"

"Forget it," he said, trying to pull out, but stopped by her legs tangled around his.

"I see you everyday, Peeta. I have a life too," she argued.

He sighed and nodded his head. "It's fine. I get it. It's fine."

"Aren't you going to finish?" she said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

He felt the small tug of a smile. "I don't think I can."

She swiveled her hips, her walls tightening around him to create a delicious friction. "How about now?" she teased when his cock began to swell.

He thrust into her roughly, the bed creaking against the wall in response. Loud enough for the entire house to hear. Loud enough for Gale to know. Katniss was his.

It was so unlike him, so disgustingly jealous and territorial, but suddenly Peeta couldn't fight the instinct, and he gripped her headboard, driving it against the wall with every push. He collapsed against her as he came, his eyes stitched shut while he waited for his breath to calm.

He rolled off her, frowning when she immediately stood to start getting dressed.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked, trying not to sound wounded.

"It's Gale's only afternoon off so we're going Craigslist shopping. It's the beginning of Spring so the website is basically a goldmine," she said. "Do you want to come?" she added, and he didn't even have to read between the lines to know that she wanted for him to say no.

"No, I, uh, have to go to the bakery. My dad has two weddings next weekend and there's a ton of sugar art we need to start on."

He cleaned himself off and pulled up his pants. "I think my shirt's in your living room," he said sheepishly when he was unable to locate it on the floor.

"I'll get it for you," she offered.

"Nah, it's fine," he said, following her into the hallway.

Gale was sitting on the couch, still chuckling quietly under his breath. "Sorry about that," he said behind a grin. "I didn't realize..."

"It's fine," Peeta said, yanking his shirt over his head. "Although I usually make a guy buy me dinner before I let him see me naked."

Gale didn't try to hide his laughter this time. "That's funny," he said.

Peeta held out his hand. "I'm Peeta," he said.

Gale took it. "I know. Mellark's bakery. Your dad made my little sister a Barbie cake one time. I just didn't realize you were... heh, that you were friends."

"Well have fun," was all he could think to say. He turned to Katniss and offered a tight smile. "I'll see you later then?"

"Of course," she said, giving him a parting nod rather than walking him to the door.

......

Peeta stood behind the counter of the bakery, drumming his fingers monotonously against the keys of the cash register.

Delly was seated on the counter beside him, flipping through a magazine. She turned the page and then set it in her lap to say, "I think I'm having a party again on Friday. A smaller thing this time. Just a handful of people."

"Okay," Peeta said, slamming the register drawer shut when it popped open. 

"You think Katniss'll want to come?"

"I don't know," he said with a sigh.

Just then, he saw Katniss through the window, walking beside Madge Undersee. She looked into the store long enough for their eyes to meet and then went on walking.

......

It was well past midnight when his phone began to buzz, and he lifted it to look with blurry eyes at the message that had been sent.

 _Are you awake?_  It read.  _I can't sleep._

He stared at the screen until it went dark, then went back to bed.

The next day, his father sent him home early after he'd finished 500 sugar flowers.

Peeta pulled into the driveway, his eyes narrowing when he noticed someone sitting on the steps to his porch. He climbed out of his car and rounded the mini-van, his chest tightening when he realized it was Katniss.

"What are you doing out here?" he said.

"I was afraid to knock," she admitted. "It was embarrassing enough talking to your dad on the phone."

"Why'd you call the bakery?"

"Because you wouldn't answer your phone," she said. "I thought you might be avoiding me."

Peeta lifted his eyebrows. "I was avoiding  _you_?"

"That's what it felt like." Her eyes narrowed. "Wait. Are we fighting?"

"No," he said tiredly. "Forget it." He held out a hand to her. "My mom's home, but we can go for a drive if you want to fool around."

"Is that why you think I'm here?"

"I don't know why else you would be," he countered.

Hurt flashed on her face, making him feel sick. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"Peeta, you know I'm not good at this.  You're the one who has to be good at this, because I really don't know what I'm doing."

He sat on the step beside her. "You're right," he said. "I haven't been handling things very well. I've been letting my insecurities get the best of me."

"You? Insecurities? I don't buy it."

He cast a sideways glance in her direction. "Why not?"

"Because you're perfect."

"That's not true," he said with a laugh. He frowned. "Why didn't you come into the bakery the other day? I saw you and Madge walk by."

She shrugged. "You were with Delly, I didn't want to bother you."

"So?"

"You spend an awful lot of time with Delly."

His eyes widened at the absurdity. "You spend an awful lot of time with Gale."

"Because we're friends!" she said.

"Yeah? So are Delly and me. Rest assured, if anything, Delly is into my brother."

"Rye?" Katniss said incredulously. 

Peeta laughed. "I don't see it either." He shifted on the step to face her. "If you ever talked to Delly, all you'd hear is how I've been talking her ear off about you for years. Because, while I really like what we've been doing, Katniss, I want everything with you. I don't want to just be the guy you call when no one's home."

"That's why I'm here, actually," she said shyly. "My sister wanted to invite you over for dinner. She really wants to meet my boyfriend."

He bowed his head to hide his smile at the title. "Okay, yeah," he said. He took her hand into his and laced their fingers. "You doing anything tomorrow? I wanted to show you the bakery."

"I've been to the bakery," she said flatly.

"I meant in back, you can help me out."

"I don't know how to bake."

He kissed their linked hands. "I'll teach you."

"Okay," she said. "I'll be there."

 


End file.
